Unexpected
by Sin'dorei no Keiko
Summary: everything is in confusion. Kanda's dead, Lenalee's depressed, Allen's worried and here comes a new exorcist who calls the samurai "nii-chan". what's her role in Millenium Earl's plan?...RxR...first fic...no flames i beg you...constructive criticisms, go!
1. Unexpected Death

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Man…I forgot who made it…but I swear it doesn't belong to me…hahahaha…

**Prologue: **_**Unexpected Death**_

It was another sad morning. The sun was shining brightly and was inviting good mood to everyone. But yet, the promising aura wasn't enough to pass through the cold and mourning atmosphere at the Black Order Headquarters where everything, for once, was at a standstill. Scientist, finders and fellow exorcists, even the general themselves were in utter shock and in total grief as they weep for their deceased companion. He was one of the formidable exorcists, and is much known for his dedication to his work and his stuck-up and cold attitude to everyone.

It seemed like the whole world stopped when Yu Kanda died…

Allen Walker has been seen wandering around the place, looking for something, or rather someone. He's been through the cafeteria, around the training field, past the library but it seems that the rookie wasn't able to find that certain someone yet. He stopped at the middle of the hall and thought for a while.

"Maybe she's back at the cafeteria", he concluded and turned on his heels and headed towards the said place.

----------

Lavi looked at the closed coffin covered with white cloth with the Black Order's crest embed in it. He sighed and touched the coffin, remembering the occupant of the times when he was still around.

"This is unexpected, Yu. Very unexpected, I should say. You always return fine or just bruised from your missions. I wasn't expecting you coming back as a dead man", he stated, both sadness and dismay found in his voice.

He bowed as a sign of respect and soon departed the chapel, heading to the cafeteria. He badly needed something to sooth him and to silence his complaining guts, since he hasn't eaten anything when he heard that Kanda died. Along the way, he saw Allen, running towards his direction.

"Lavi, have you seen Lenelee?" Allen asked.

"That's the thirtieth time this day, Allen. No, I haven't seen her ever since your group came back from your mission, carrying Yu's corpse", Lavi answered irritated. "Did you check her room?"

"I did, a while ago", with that, Allen zoomed pass his older companion. Lavi was able to hold his arm to prevent him from going.

"Hey, where are you going?" it was Lavi's turn to ask.

"To the cafeteria" Allen tried to free his arm from Lavi's grasp, but only failed as Lavi tightened his grip.

"Why are you in such a hurry, anyway?"

Silence…

Allen quit struggling from Lavi's clutch and calm down. The latter just released his hold and waited for the former to answer. A minute of deathly silence seemed to be forever; none of them tried to talk.

"I know, what happened was a big shock to all of us", the orange-haired exorcist said, breaking the silence between them.

"I'm just…worried about Lenalee", Allen answered and his gaze was down at the floor as his white locks covered his face.

"We all were", Lavi commented.

"I'm worried about her. It's been three days since Kanda passed away. Among us, she was affected the most. It will be hard and painful for her to move on", the rookie continued, ignoring what his elder said.

"Huh? She's much affected than any of us? What do you mean much affected?" Lavi continued to ask Allen questions.

"Kanda breathe his last…in her arms."


	2. Unexpected Guests

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't this anime…nor I'm gaining money out from this… it belongs to its creator…(I forgot the name!!!)

**A/N: **in this chapter, it tells you about the mission the trio (Allen, Lenalee and Kanda) is having before Kanda died…enjoy…

­­­­__________

**Chapter I: **_**Unexpected Guests**_

The cold night was still and dark, as any nights would be. Too dark that you can't even seen what's up ahead without a good source of light. The moon was full and it's out tonight, solving the stated problem about dark nights and good source of light. Aside from being a light provider, the moon was emitting its bright and calming aura to accompany coolness and stillness of the place.

But nothing's calm this night as for the two exorcists, Lenalee and Kanda, as they fought off against a bunch of akumas, headed by two leveled ups, thus giving them a hard time.

"There's too many of them!" Lenalee said, after splitting an akuma in half with her innocence, Dark Boots. As soon as she landed on the ground, she jumped into the air and kicked another akuma, making collide with another one and exploded. She landed flawlessly on the ground and turned to her comrade.

"Can you still manage, Kanda?" she asked.

Kanda continued to slash every akuma in sight with his Mugen, jumping and impaling them without any second thoughts. Once, he was surrounded by many akumas, but he defeated them all with one swing with his katana.

"What a stupid question", he answered, landing behind Lenalee with their backs facing each other. He scanned the area as more akumas are heading towards them.

The lady exorcist smiled at the answer and looked at him. "I shouldn't have asked. You won't even bother yourself to tell me if you're alright. What more in being able to manage?"

"Damare", he scoffed. "They're more than I imagined."

"Giving up already, exorcists?" sang the elder leveled up akuma, followed by a hollow laugh.

"Either way, we need to destroy them all. Don't let even one survive", Lenalee, making a fist.

"You can't beat us all, right nii-chan? You'll only die if you try", the younger akuma boasted.

"This one's noisy", groaned Kanda, readying his katana.

"We'll have to stall them until Allen-kun arrives", said Lenalee, preparing herself to jump.

"Die, you damned exorcists!!!!" the akuma declared and ordered the lower leveled to attack their enemies.

"Easier said than done", Kanda commented and jumped away from his place simultaneously with Lenalee, jumping on the opposite side, before the attack hit their previous position. As the smoke cleared, they began their counterattack at the akumas to lessen their number.

"ENBU, KIRIKAZE!!!!" Lenalee formed a strong wind tornado and took down many low-leveled akumas as possible. Soon, she jumped around, making the akumas her landing pad. Every time she landed on an akuma, it will explode. She flawlessly jumped and fluttered around, like a butterfly.

"Iku zo, MUGEN!!" as soon as Kanda activated his innocence, he began slashing akumas one by one; jumping atop them and impale them, slashing many akuma in one swing. He stabbed one akuma and swung it towards another one, and another one, creating chain reactions. Soon, enemies began reducing in number.

"Kanda, I noticed that the leveled ups aren't fighting", Lenalee called when she landed on a tree. "They're depending on the level ones", she added.

The samurai roved his eyes around, making up some sort of a plan. '_The level ones' numbers are decreasing.'_ Then he came up with an idea.

"I'll distract the level-ups as long as I can. You must destroy all the remaining level ones as much as time may permit", he then attacked the higher-leveled akumas.

"Okay. Be careful", she mentioined, as she jump up high and destroyed the remaining foes.

Kanda was able to hear what she said. He smiled before fully engaged in battle.

"Playtime's over, mongrels", Kanda provoked, facing the two leveled-up akumas.

"What's this? You're going to fight the two of us by yourself?" questioned the younger one.

"Aren't you being so cocky, Samurai-dono? You think you can beat us?" followed by the elder.

"YOU'LL ONLY GET KILLED!!!!!" they laughed in chorus with their hoarse and hollow voices.

"Not if I kill you two first. Iku zo, MUGEN!!" Kanda activated his innocence and dashed towards the enemies.

"Let me at 'em, nii-chan", the younger one volunteered and attacked head on. He raised one of his razor-clawed hands and made a slashing motion, which is blocked easily by Kanda. "He's good."

Kanda jumped up, preparing for an aerial assult; up beyond the trees, further more and soon, dove down. The younger akuma followed him but to his surprise, Kanda is now striking down at a blinding speed, ripping off both of the monster's arms as blood spilled all over the area. One arm was tossed far and destroyed few level ones akuma, whom Lenalee are fighting with, while the other landed on the forest part together with the body, creating smoke, ruble and trembling of the ground.

"Kanda!" Lenalee was alarmed of what was happening around her. She was about to go and check her comrade but she was held off by more akumas. "Damn these akumas", she cursed under breath. _'Please be okay, Kanda.'_

"Yoku!" the elder called his younger brother, who found screaming as blood gush forth from where his arms were ripped.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! IT HURTS, NII-CHAN!!!" the younger akuma wailed in pain.

"You're next, akuma", Kanda said, cleaning the blood from his katana with one swing and attacked.

"YOU DAMNED EXORCIST!!!!!!" the elder opens his stomach, only to reveal a bunch of rifles and fires directly at the assaulting warrior.

Another explosion was heard at the forest area, followed by the shaking of the earth for the second time. The smoke cleared, exposing a good condition Kanda, with little scratches and bruises, standing on top of the younger akuma's corpse, with his Mugen pierced through its body. Soon, the body dissolves and the soul broke free.

"It's useless", Kanda, still provoking the last akuma.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!DIE!!!" the elder stretched out both of his hands to Kanda.

Kanda was able to held his katana in front of him and prevent the claws to touch him. But he was flown away by the great force of the angered akuma. They continue to fight until Kanda was able to cut off the left arm. The akuma tumbled down and rolled over.

"Grrr. He's so strong", the akuma remarked. Then, he saw Lenalee jumping behind Kanda, exchanging blows with the other level ones. "If I can't defeat him, I'll kill his comrade then", he raised his left arm and rifles formed, aiming for the lady exorcist.

"Shimatta", Kanda cursed and turned to Lenalee's direction.

"YAH!!!" the akuma fired many bullets to Lenalee.

"LENALEE!"

Lenalee heard someone called her name. She turned to Kanda's direction and was surprised to see him coming to her. Kanda carried Lenalee and dodged all the coming bullets. He searched for a safe place, and placed her down to her feet. "I never saw that coming", he said.

"Uhmm, thanks for the lift, Kanda", she thanked and turned at the akuma's position.

"Be careful. You can be his target anytime. He's a bit enraged of his brother's loss", he stood up but suddenly, he felt a sharp pain from his left side. He inspected and found out that a bullet grazed over his left torso, giving minimal yet painful injury.

"You got hit", Lenalee excalaimed, reaching out her hands to check the wound. But Kanda turned around and walked to the akuma's place. "Hey, what about your wound?" she worriedly asked.

"It's just scratch. I can still fight. You must finish all those levels ones now", he jumped.

"But—"

"Hurry!" Kanda cut off her sentence.

"H-Hai. You must not strain yourself", she reminded and jumped off to resume her battle.

'_Hurry up, Allen and retrieve her. There's no more time left.'_ Kanda thought and sped off to beat the last akuma. He was about to attack the akuma when he noticed that it started to act weirdly. He stopped on his tracks and listened to his surroundings.

"You, self-destruct in ten seconds."

With that, Kanda quickly stared at the akuma in front of him. It went hysterical for a moment then stood still, staring up the sky. Then, suddenly…

"Juu."

"Yabai", Kanda turned on his heels and ran to warn his comrade. _'It will be a big blast if it explodes.'_

"Kyu."

"Lenalee!" he called but it seems that she didn't hear it. She was too far. But Kanda still keeps moving towards her.

"Hachi."

"Nana."

"Oi, Lenalee!" he called again but instead, bunch of akuma attacked him altogether. "Kuso, out of the way!" he slashed them off and continued to run.

"Roku."

"Lenalee!" he yelled but still, no response. Akumas are now targeting him also.

"Go."

"LENALEE!!!" he screamed on the top of his lungs.

Lenalee overheard that someone was calling her. She looked around and saw Kanda running towards her the second time. "Kanda?"

"Run! The akuma's going to self-destruct in five seconds!" he warned, slightly relieved that he already got her attention.

"EH?!"

"Yon."

"Self-destruct?" she asked while running along side with Kanda.

"Yes, I don't know who made it", Kanda answered. "This way", he guided them towards a cliff. _'Jikan wa inai.'_

"San."

Lenalee remembered the time when she and Allen encountered an akuma who also self-destructed itself, that almost killed Allen if she wasn't been fast enough to save him. As far as her memories recalled, there was a Noah Clan member and made it explode. _'Could it be the Noah Clan again?'_

"Ni."

Kanda looked behind him and saw the akumas are still pursuing them. He glanced at the cliff and made an on-the-spot plan. _'Jump's the only choice left.' _Immediately_,_ he carried Lenalee off her feet and jumped off the cliff.

"Oi oi, Kanda, what are you—?"

"Ichi."

The lady exorcist wasn't able to finish her sentence when she heard a loud and strong booming explosion that made the earth shook for a while. They were in mid-air when the blast happened. Kanda, who is still holding Lenalee, thrusts his katana on the cliff, hard enough to make it stick to the surface and prevent them from falling further. They went into a halt, but the falling debris continued dropping above them, hitting anything on the path. Gripping both the katana and the maiden's waist firmly, the samurai slowly turns and adjusts himself so that he was now facing Lenalee, as to where Lenalee's back is leaning on the cliff face and his back, on the other hand, facing the rundown of rubble, protecting his companion.

"K-Kanda…" she looked up to him just to see him do the same thing. He was looking sternly down at her, to the point that she couldn't stand his stares any longer. She looked down. "Gomen."

He didn't answer, just scoffed. _'This is harder than I thought'_, he pondered and looked up to his sword.

Back on the surface, two people emerged from the tree. One was a little girl while the other was a tall man. They walked around the torn area and examined the surroundings.

"Well, that one sure did the job", Tiki, the tall man, complimented as he wandered his eyes around.

"See, told you", said Road, swinging and pointing the umbrella at Tiki.

"Hey, stop it-relo", Relo complained.

"I wonder if they're still alive", Road wondered and walked towards a big boulder and sat.

"Of course they are. It wouldn't be any fun if they died in a blast like that. All we have to do is to wait for them", Tiki stood by the boulder, taking a pocket book out from his pocket and read.

Down the cliff, the exorcists were having a hard time hanging like that. Kanda's back were full of scratches from the falling rocks, some parts were bruised, and others were slightly bled. Suddenly, two pointed rocks and a big one came descending. The former hit the samurai's back and the latter landed on his head, fierce enough to make it bleed. As a result, his grip around Lenalee's waist tightened and loosened on the katana, threatening that it can't support their weights any longer.

She was alarmed when his grip around her tightened and decided to look up at him again to check if something's wrong. Just as when she motioned to look up, a drop of blood landed of her cheek, followed by another. What she saw next was more than alarming: blood came sliding down from Kanda's head, streaking along on either sides of his temple, down to the curve of his nose, dropping another red bead on her face.

"You're bleeding", she worriedly stated, looking at the small blood streams on his face. She was about to reach out and touch his wound but he stopped her.

"Stay still or we will fall", he coldly ordered, switching his gaze from the katana to their distance down. _'What to do…what to do…' _Then he had a plot working in his head.

"We can't leave it like that!" she protested. "You may lose a lot of blood if you leave it like that."

"Yes, I know. But based on our position, neither of us can move free. If one did, we fall down and hit the ground hard", he retorted.

"But—."

"Just…let it be as it is. Now, get your innocence activated. We're going up", he ignored her and again, ordered her.

"Up?" she asked.

Moments after, they were able to climb back up. When they reached the top, they saw two people, sitting on a big rock. Lenalee looked intently at the girl who sat at the rock, then remembers something. _'That girl…I think I've met her somewhere.'_


End file.
